onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Hypothèses longues - Sabaody Park/@comment-176.186.68.117-20150813182548
Avant d'entamer des hypothèse assuré vous qu'elle répondent a au moins 50 % des mystères de One pièce : Beaucoup énumèrent des hypothèses qui se contredisent elles mêmes et c'est bien triste car ces gens la se rue sur leur clavier pensant qu'il ont raison en pensant que pas du tout : Il faut donc pour créer une hypothèse COHERENTE , choisir 20 point et les mettre en commun , il est temps que quelqu'un fasse un tuto je crois : Mes 20 points sont donc : ' '''1- '''Lorsque que Barbe Blanche a un flash back sur une discussion entre lui et Gold D Roger , ils parlent de Raftel mais aussi de la signification du D , On peux donc en conclure qu'il y a inévitablement un lien entre les deux ''( Arc Marine Ford ) . '2- '''On sait aussi que Marie joie a un trésor qui pourrait changer la face de ce monde ''( Arc Dressrosa ) . '3-' L'arme antique pluton n'existe pas car pour preuve le CP9 ( Arc Eniès Lobby ) '4-' Shiraoshi est l'arme antique Poséidon ( Arc île des Hommes poissons ) '5-' Jimbei rejoindra l'équipage de Luffy ( Arc île des hommes poissons ) '6-' Sanji retrouve un poisson de North blue sur East blue ( Peu après l'arc Arlong '') '''7-' Le sel de l'aqua Laguna pourrait provenir de All blue d'après le papi qui fait des sushis ( Arc Water Seven ) '' '''8-' Monkey D Dragon a des tatouages qu'il n'avait pas durant l’exécution de Gold D Roger ( Arc Sabondy – flash back Rayleigh ) '' '''9-' Si le One piece existe il seras a Raftel ou après '10-' Si All blue existe il seras a une intersection entre les 4 océans : Riverse montain et Marie-Joie '11-' Brook souhaite retrouver Laboom ( Arc triangle de florian ) '12-' Le gouvernement a lancer un Buster call sur Ohara , puis sur Enies Lobby ( a chaque fois à des endroit ou robin est présente ) '13-' Dans Fruit de démon nous avons fruit et démon , il faut donc les mettre en relation , si ce sont des fruit c'est pas pour des prunes ( Blague , rigoler s'il vous plaît ) '14-' Un poneglyphe se trouve a Ohara , deux a Alabasta ,un a Skypiéa , un a l’île des hommes poisson ( Arc Alabasta ( Scan + Anime ) , Arc Skypiéa , Arc Ile des hommes poissons ) '15-' Les tontattas esclave de l'usine de smile récoltent les faux fruit sur des arbres ( Arc Dressrosa ) '16-' Apoo Kidd et Hawkins souhaitait tué Shanks mais sont empéché par Kaidou ( Arc Dressrosa ) '17-' Luffy a promis a Shanks de rassembler un équipage plus fort que le siens et lui rammener son chapeau de paille ( Voir flash back Luffy ) '18- '''L'OX Bell appartenait a Gold D Roger '''19- '''Shanks a inciter Luffy a prendre la mer '''20- '''Gold roger sait déchiffrer les ponéglyphes ''( Arc Skypiéa ) Bon alors évidement ces choses la sont Vraies , nul ne peux les contredire , il suffit donc de les reliés entre elles … Avant de balancer des hypothèses que l'on ferras après , les bonne question a se poser ressortiront toutes seul . On peux relié les points 3 et 4 ( Armes Antiques ) On peux relié les points 9 10 17 11 ( Rêves et promesses ) On peux relié les points 1 2 5 ( Certitude non prouvé , mais 100% envisageable ) On peux relié les points 12 et 14 ( Ponéglyphes ) On peux relié les points 19 18 16 8 ( Certitudes et point hors sujet ) On peux relié les points 15 13 ( Fruits du démon ) On peux relié les points 6 7 ( All blue ) Tous est donc en relation et aucun point est tous seul c'est ce qu'il faut , évidement pour le moment ressemble a rien , mais je précise que cela se fait Au brouillon et pas sur le site , j'explique comment être cohérent dans vos hypothèse . Maintenant on fait les liens a l'écrit ! On a 7 groupes donc 7 questions auxquelles notre hypothèse devra répondre ! '1-' Nous avons donc deux armes antiques connus , Poseidons et Pluton , On est donc la troisième arme antique ? '2-'''Brook veux rejoindre Laboon qui se trouve a reverse montain , Luffy souhaitent découvrir le One piece qui se trouvent a Raftel , Y'a t'il un moyen pour que Luffy et Brook puissent réaliser leur rêve dans de bon delai ? Nous pouvons imaginer un passage dérriere Raftel pour rejoindre Reverse montain ( et donc une intersection entre 4 ocean = All blue ) '''3-' Quel sera le rôle du D , de Jimbei et de cette arme ? Jimbei ayant vécu nombres d'année sous Marie joie connait quelque chose sous ce trésor ? ( étant donné qu'il decends d'un peuple ayant connu l'esclavage de marie joie ) '4-' Il y a donc un lien entre poneglyphe et gouvernement , Combien y'a t'il de ponéglyphes et que dit le Rio ponéglyphe ? '5-' Ce sont des point Hors sujet aucune question peux etre deduites ils serviront a faire les liens '6-' Un fruit vient d'un arbre ( étant donné que ceux cis ne ressemble pas a des tomates ) et il conferent la force d'un démon , Viennent t'ils vraiment d'un arbre , et ou peut t'il être ? '7-' All blue serait donc proche de Water seven ? On remarque en revanche un soucis en ce qui concerne All-Blue , Une question affirme qu'il serait sous reverse montain , et l'autre vers Marie joie ( Water seven etant plus proche de Marie joie ) une contradiction qu'il faut réglé avant de lancer l'hypothèse bien entendu ! On sait que Luffy et passé par l'île des Hommes poissons et il n'y avait pas All blue , il se trouve donc soit sous Reverse Montain , soit a Marie Joie ( sous forme de Lac ) En revanche le Papi qui a énonce l’hypothèse durant l'arc Water 7 avait peut être faux et All blue pourrait se trouver sous reverse montain , Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi le Sel de l'aqua Laguna est un ingredient de cuisine qui relèvent fortement le goût . Cela dit Chacun aura son avis sur la question , car malheureusement nous avons pas assez d'information concernant all blue pour l'affirmer il faudras donner la réponse la plus cohérente , qui pour moi est celle de reverse montain , car je vois mal all blue etre un trésor qui pourrait faire trembler le monde ! Pour le goût du sel de l'aqua Laguna c'est peut être parce qu'il provient de la calm belt qui sait L'heure est venu de faire l'avant derniere chose : les relations ! Nous avons donc un passage sous reverse montain avec un All blue dans ce coin la Les D possèdent le don d’accéder a Raftel ( d’après le point 1 ) Des ponéglypyhe qui doivent revelé quelques chose sur Marie joie ( siecle perdu ) , dont l'eclavage des hommes poissons , Un gold roger qui gravent « j'étais en ces lieux … » sur une cloche en or en ponèglyphe , un lien peut être fait avec l'ox bell Un soit disant Arbre a fruit du démon Bon passons a L’hypothèse : Il est important de commencer dans la chronologie ! Et de relater les histoire au fur et a mesure et d'y exposer des arguments convaincants ! '''L'HYPOTHESE : Le siècle oublié , dont personnes excepté quelques pirates de l'équipage de L'Oro Jackson connaît la vérité , a été gravé dans des stèles nommées : Ponéglyphes , cela étant dit Marie joie et les haut cadre de la Marine connaissent aussi sûrement la vérité ( a propos de l'esclavage des Homme poissons y compris , car pourquoi marie joie avait besoin d'esclaves ? ) Dragon n'avais pas de tatouages lors de l’exécution de Roger , Pourquoi en as t'ils , que veulent t'ils dire ? Dragon lutte contre Marie joie , Marie joie a interdit au peuple de déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes , Parce que d’après les Paroles de Corazon : Les D sont les ennemis jurés des Dieux , Corazon descendant de Marie joie a des paroles qui ne peuvent être remis en cause ! D'après le dialogue entre Barbe Blanche et Gold D Roger , je suppose seul les D peuvent accéder a Raftel ( D'ou le pourquoi shanks veux inciter Luffy a prendre la mer : Cf hipothse complot de shanks y'a une hypothese dedié la dessus , qui n'est pas de moi ) , ou au moins ouvrir les portes ! , Le gouvernement essaye de les empêcher d'atteindre Raftel . Dragon a sûrement du découvrir quelque chose a propos de cela et cela et dit dans ses tatouages , Nous attendons donc l'arc Révolutionnaire avec impatience . Si seul les D peuvent atteindre Raftel et que le gouvernement ( gouverné pas Marie joie ) veux les empêcher d'attendre Raftel , ce n'es pas juste pour les empêcher d'avoir le One piece , mais de les empecher d'avoir accès au dernier Ponèglyphe ! Qui est pour eux dangereux , d’où le Buster Call a Ohara et a Enies Lobby dans le but d’éliminer Nico Robin et tous ceux savant les lirent ! Ce Ponéglyphe ( a Ohara ) a été soit disant écrit pas les démon ( d'après la Marine ) il explique sûrement donc comment combattre Marie joie , D’où le voyage de Robin vers l’île de Dragon lors de l'ellipse ce qui n'es pas dus au hasard , Si ça se trouve Robin connaît le message cachait derrière le tatouage de Dragon ! En gros La Marine les empêche d'avoir accès a cet avantage On peux supposer que Marie joie détient Uranus la dernière arme antique il est donc trop tôt pour affirmer quelque chose dessus . Le siecle oublié etant chose faite Passons a All blue , Nous savons que Luffy va trouver le One piece a Raftel , Mais Brook devra réaliser son rêve , il ne va pas se retaper tous le trajet , non , il y'a un passage sous Raftel permettant de rejoindre riverse montain , Sur le chemin on peux dire que All blue aura était découvert ! ( Sachant qu'a marie joie bien que l'aqua laguna ( dont le sel proviendrai de all blue d'apres un cuistot de Water 7 ) soit proche de Marie joie ) le plus probable reste néanmoins a Reverse montains , le mystere de l'aqua laguna seras surement eclaircit plus tard ! Mais cela n'est pas tous , d'ou viennent les fruit du démons , moi je dit d'un arbre car un fruit ( hormis les tomates ) pousse dans des arbres , Vegapunk et Ceasar savent fabriquer de faux fruit du demons ( Smile ) or dans l'arc Dressrosa les sbire de donflamingo demandent au tontattas de recolter les faux fruit qui se trovue dans des arbres , l'arbre doit donc être indispensable pour la recolte de ces fruit , la LAD doit donc servi d'engrais , mais on en seras plus durant l'arc vegapunk , Mais si celui provient d'un arbre comment traverse t'il la mer ? Grace au courant , il est donc sur Grand line la ou les courants sont fort ! Or la calm belt et reputé pour pas avoir de courant , il est donc lui aussi soit a Marie joie , soit a reverse montain ( Ou Raftel ) , le demon de fruit du demon selon moi voulant juste dire confere la force d'un demon . Le fruit repousse alors sur l'arbre a la mort de son porteur et tombe dans la mer a sa maturité pour se faire emporté par le courant . Si Teach a Absorbé le fruit du tremblement sur Barble blanche c'est surement parce que le pouvoir doit rester dans le corps peux de temps apres la mort , et le pouvoir d'absortion de Teach lui permettait cela ! L'Ox Bell est une cloche , Gold roger a gravé en ponéglyphe sur la cloche de Skypiéa pour le moment cela n'as rien a voir mais cela mérite d'être dit pour y faire attention Apoo Kidd et Hawkins On prevu de tuer Shanks , Mais sont empeché par Kaidou , cela c'est le destin car le dernier empereur qui sera vivant sera Shanks pour que la promesse de Luffy soit tenu et terminer jusqu'à la fin du Mangas ! Les empereur pour moi a être vaincu dans l'ordre seront Bigmom Kaidou Barbe noire et Shanks ! Ou alors Kaidou Bigmom Barbe noire et Shanks ! En tous cas Barbe noires apres Kaidou et Bigmom et shanks après Barbe noire Voila donc tous ceux que je peux affirmer sur One piece avec les indices que le mangas m'a donné Cela peux évidement divergé , on peux dire que le one piece est a Marie joie ( le tresor ) mais que le moyen de le récuperer est a Raftel , enfin cela depends des points pris Voila en gros une hypothèse qui se contredit pas qui est cohérente avec le mangas et que personne ne peux contredire , hormis quelqu'un qui a regarder minutieusement le mangas et qui a donc de meilleurs indices que les vôtresL’hypothèse dépends des 20 point pris au dessus ( il est possible d'en prendre plus , plus on en as plus elle est solide ) . j'en ai pris 20 pour l'exemple mais avec 50 y'a de quoi faire un gros pavé sans contradiction !Maintenant j’espère plus voir d’hypothèse dites et écrite au feeling qui se contredisent elles mêmes et une hypothèse qui n'est pas fondé sur les éléments clés du mangas ( c'est pas parce que je post pas que je les lis pas ). Ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse inutile de me dire que j'ai faux personnes le sait de toute facon donné plutot vos avis sur ces tuto car j'ai du en lire une quarantaine ici , y'en 3/4 qui relevent de la fantaisie clairement ( avec quelques idées intérrésantes certes )